The 73rd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 1999 Balloons *'Millennium Snoopy ''(United Media) (to celebrate the New Millennium) - 1st time''' *Big Bird (Childern's Television Workshop) (to celebrate Sesame Street's 30th anniversary, and to promote The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: The Movie) - 12nd time *Wild Thing (Bell Atlantic) (Removed from Parade/Retired) - 2nd time *Garfield (Paws, Inc.) (Updated handler costumes/Retired) - 14th and last time *'Honey Nut Cheerios Bee ''(General Mills) (to celebrate Honey Nut Cheerios' 20th Birthday) - 1st time''' *Quik Bunny (Nestlé USA) (Retired) - 12th and last time *Dexter's Laboratory (Cartoon Network) (to promote Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip) - 2nd time *Arthur Read'' (Eden Toys) ''- 3rd time *'Blue ''(Nickelodeon) ''- 1st time' *Rocky and Bullwinkle (Universal Studios) (First time since 1996/to promote The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' and to celebrate the 40th Birthday of The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) - 2nd time *Rugrats '(Nickelodeon)' (to celebrate Nickelodeon's 20th Birthday) - 3rd time *Petula Pig '(John Deere Company)' (First time since 1997/Makes her proper debut after getting removed in her first year/Retired) - 2nd and last time *Barney the Dinosaur '(Lyrick Studios)' (to promote Barney's Musical Castle and the VHS Release of Barney's Night Before Christmas) - 6th time Heritage Balloons * ABC Bouncing Balls '(Children's Television Workshop) '''- 12th time Novelty Balloons * Macy's White Stars (Red text) (Macy's) - 14th time * Cloe the Holiday Clown (Macy's) ''- 6th time * '''Americana Spheres ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * Ice Cream Cone ''(Macy's) ''- 13th time * Macy's White Stars (Green text) ''(Macy's) ''- 14th time *Baseball, Basketball, and Football ''(Macy's) ''- 9th time * Harold the Fireman ''(Macy's) ''- 4th time *Flying Fish ''(Macy's) ''(First time since 1997) ''- 3rd time *Snowstars ''(Macy's) ''- 12th time Floats * Soaring Spirit Canoe * Tom Turkey * Friends for Life * '''Ask Jeeves (Retired) * Medieval Dragon Tales (Retired) * M&M's Network * Watering Can (First time since 1993, Retired) * The Golden Dollar Stagecoach * Statue of Liberty * The Millennium Time Continuum (Retired) * Pep-Rally * Austin Power's (Retired) * Jell-O-Bration * Pets.com Sock Puppet * Blue's Clues * Mr. Peanut's Circus (Retired) * Flights of Fancy * Caribbean Fiesta * Big Apple * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Winter Holiday (Revamped) * Barney's Night Before Christmas * Macy's Santaland Express * Santa's Sleigh Toy Floats * Rocking Tortoise * Rocking Snail * Rocking Kangaroo (retired) * Rocking Lion * Rocking Lobster * Rocking Horse Clown Cars * Turkey Produce Truck * Rub-A-Dub Bathtub * Firetruck * Ambulance Performers *98 Degrees *Christina Aguilera; performed "What a Girl Wants" *The Stars of Sesame Street *Kevin Bacon *Barney, BJ and Baby Bop *Becky Ann Baker *Lou Bega; performed "Mambo No. 5" *Captain Kangaroo *Big Bad Voodoo Daddy; performed "I Wanna Be Like You" *Michael Berresse *Linda Cardellini *Charlotte Church *Kristoffer Cusick *John Francis Daley *Lindsay Hartley *Florence Henderson *Steve Irwin and Terri Irwin *Kool & The Gang *Jeremy Kushnier *Adriane Lenox *Samm Levine *Susan Lucci *Jesse Metcalfe *Austin Peck *The Radio City Rockettes *Peter Reckell *Rockapella *SHeDAISY *Joe Torre *Lillias White Performer Groups *America Sings *Mike Miller Dance Team *Uca All Star Cheerleader's Marching Bands * Video Link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPMoFoVrLXo Trivia This is the Second post-1994 parade that didn't have the Rockette's welcoming the parade instead Kiss Me, Kate welcomed the parade. Category:Lineups Category:1990s Parades